OFFSPRING
by Accasia Li
Summary: Ume, Azalea, Wisteria, Tulip, Pink Moss..., FOR #SASUINO4S18 #SPRING


**DISCLAIMER : NARUTO adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **FOR #SASUINO4S18**

 **#SPRING**

 **OFFSPRING**

Sudah hampir satu tahun mereka menjalani hidup sebagai suami istri, pernikahan mereka pada juli lalu saat musim panas telah 'menuai' hasil, saat ini usia kandungannya menginjak usia 8 bulan, itu berarti 1 bulan lagi, ya 1 bulan lagi anak mereka akan berada di tengah-tengah kehidupan keluarga kecil mereka.

Wanita bermata biru laut itu nampak bersenandung kecil, duduk diantara bunga-bunga yang tengah ia rangkai, saat ia mengetahui hasil dari dokter yang menyatakan ia mengandung, saat itu pula Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk keluar dari pekerjaannya di divisi interogasi kepolisian Tokyo, hal yang menyebalkan baginya tentu saja! Namun, ia juga memahami bagaimana khawatirnya Sasuke pada kondisinya juga bayi yang ada di dalam rahimnya, tipikal over protektif, huh?

Ino menghembuskan napasnya panjang, aroma musim sepi sudah menyapa indera penciumannya, ia tersenyum, musim semi nyatanya mampu membuatnya bahagia, perlahan ia berdiri, berjalan mendekat pada jendela kaca toko bunga milik keluarganya, ahh! Sejak ia mengandung dan keluar dari pekerjaannya ia sekarang ditugasi ayahnya untuk mengurus toko bunga mereka, hal yang tentu saja langsung ia setujui, ia benar-benar mencintai bunga-bunga ini, melihat daun-daun baru tumbuh dan bunga yang mulai nampak mengembang dari balik jendela.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya, mengamati sang suami yang baru saja turun dari lantai atas, "Duduklah! Kakimu akan bengkak jika kau terus berdiri!"

Ocehan sang suami membuatnya mendengus kesal, "Aku baru saja berdiri, Sasuke-kun! Pinggangku rasanya mau copot jika terus-terusan duduk!" protes anggota baru keluarga Uchiha itu, tak peduli pada ekspresi Uchiha Sasuke yang nampak tak suka dengan kekeras kepalaan sang istri.

"Tapi..."

"Tapi aku harus banyak bergerak agar proses persalinanku lancar!" sahut Ino, tak membiarkan Sasuke meneruskan perkataannya dan lawan bicaranya itupun harus menghela napasnya panjang, wanita yang dicintainya itu terkadang bisa sangat keras kepala dan berurusan dengan Ino yang sedang dalam mode seperti ini, itu sangatlah sulit, ia memilih bungkam dan berjalan menuju kursi yang terletak tak jauh dari istrinya berdiri.

"Aku ada undangan untuk datang pada acara _Hanami_ dan _Yozakura_ yang diadakan anak buahku, apa kau mau datang?" Sasuke memijit pelan punggung sang istri, ia tahu benar bahwa Ino membutuhkannya saat ini, semakin besar bayi di dalam kandungannya dan itu berarti semakin berat beban yang harus ia bawa, "Enak?"

Ino mengangguk, "Terima kasih, Sayang!" celotehnya dan mengambil tempat duduk di pangkuan suaminya, "Sakura, huh?" ujar Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya.

 _Best part_ dari musim semi adalah bunga Sakura yang bermekaran, tak dapat ditampik lagi, bahkan bunga itu menjadi ikon negara mereka, kau bahkan dapat menjumpai bunga itu di sepanjang musim semi, di taman, jalanan, gunung dan bahkan sepanjang aliran sungai.

Namun di musim ini juga banyak bunga lain yang bermekaran! _Ume, Canola, Azalea, Baby Blue Eyes, Pink Moss, Tulip dan Wisteria_ juga banyak bermekaran, namun mengapa hanya bunga itu yang orang-orang kenal?

"Mengapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu?"

"Sakura!"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya heran, kemudian berusaha menahan senyumnya dengan mengigit bagian dalam pipinya, ini akan sulit ketika melihat ekspresi istrimu yang sedang merajuk dan menggemaskan seperti ini, dia cemburu! Bukan dengan bunga Sakura melainkan dengan seseorang yang bernama Sakura, mantan kekasihnya yang sekarang telah menjadi istri Naruto, sahabatnya.

"Dari jaman dahulu bunga itu sudah banyak yang mengagumi, apa masalahnya, Ino?" Sasuke mengusap lembut perut istrinya, "Tapi bagiku kau yang paling indah diantara bunga-bunga itu." bisik Sasuke lembut pada telinga wanitanya, membuat wanita itu tersipu.

"Jadi?"

Ino nampak salah tingkah, sepertinya suaminya itu menyadari bahwa ia sedanga cemburu pada Sakura, hal yang tidak beralasan, ahhhh salahkan hormonnya! Kehamilannya yang membuatnya gampang sekali untuk marah dan sedih tak beralasan.

"Baiklah aku ikut!" ia mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sasuke, mencium bibir sang pria, hmmm...

"Maafkan aku Sasuke-kun! Aku juga tak mengerti mengapa sejak aku mengandung aku begitu mudah sekali marah dan sedih tanpa beralasan, aku benar-benar merepotkanmu, bukan?"

"Hn."

"Jadi aku benar-benar merepotkanmu?" suara Ino meninggi, tak percaya dengan reaksi suaminya yang tak membantunya sama sekali untuk lebih tenang, malah pria itu membuatnya ingin menangis, tega sekali...

Menyebalkan!

Melihat istrinya yang merajuk seperti itu membuat Sasuke tak dapat menahan rasa gemasnya, ia mengacak surai keemasan milik Ino dan mengusap perutnya lembut, "Kau memikiki mama yang sangat cerewet, Keiko-chan! Bersiaplah!"

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya, namun ia dapat rasakan kehangatan yang menjalari seluruh tubuhnya tatkala merasakan tendangan janinnya, seolah mengerti bahwa papanya sedang mengajaknya bicara.

 _Hei, Keiko-chan... Kami sudah tak sabar menunggu kehadiranmu..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.TAMAT.**

 **Spring done! Maafkan atas typo yang bertebaran dan OOC akut yang tidak mengenakkan untuk 'dikonsumsi' :DD.**

 **Btw, Happy Birthday Sasuke-kun, baik-baik ya sama Ino-chan (-.-) LOL.**

 **ENJOY ^^**

 **VALE**


End file.
